


Statement released by Mikleo, 200 years after Sorey's sleep began

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Purple Prose AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over the years, I have written much about my travels with Shepherd Sorey. I find, however, that the more I write about the Shepherd’s Journey, the more speculation I see floating about concerning Sorey as a person. Specifically, the exact nature of Sorey’s relationship with me."</p><p>Just a silly little thing I posted on Tumblr about Mikleo using real life ship wars to promote his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statement released by Mikleo, 200 years after Sorey's sleep began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971364) by [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune). 
  * Inspired by [An Excerpt from: "In the Arms of the Shepherd"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973758) by [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse). 



> I wasn't originally going to post this, I AM THOUGH because [this](http://talesofsymphoniac.tumblr.com/post/150028527292/statement-released-by-mikleo-200-years-after) thread happened on tumblr after I posted it. I highly recommend checking that out after reading.

_Over the years, I have written much about my travels with Shepherd Sorey. I find, however, that the more I write about the Shepherd’s Journey, the more speculation I see floating about concerning Sorey as a person. Specifically, the exact nature of Sorey’s relationship with me._

_For a long time, I did not wish to entertain the rumors of Sorey’s so-called romantic exploits. It seemed to me a gross intrusion into my friend’s personal affairs, not to mention utterly inconsequential compared to all that he has done for the sake of the continent of Glenwood and those living here. Surely, I thought, such speculation will fade in time._

_Generations have passed since last I saw Sorey, and interest has not only failed to fade, but has exploded to literally epic proportions. I have seen every possible retelling of our story, I am sure, and in every medium imaginable. And every version, it seems, characterizes Sorey as a romantic hero, but there are a few different branches of thought on how to portray that._

_Some are stories of the true love between Shepherd and Princess. The first such version spread shortly before Shepherd Rose passed, and I can still recall the laughter in her eyes as she joked that this particular storyteller had been correct, in his way: he had merely chosen the wrong Shepherd for the tale of a forbidden love affair with Princess Alisha Diphda._

_Fewer interpret Shepherd Rose herself as a romantic interest for Sorey. Most amusing to myself and those who knew Sorey well are the tellings in which he was not only a romantic, but, for lack of a better term, a ladies man. Sorey was indeed every bit as pure-hearted and generous as these stories imply, and I don’t doubt that he did attract his fair share of admirers, myself included, but I have to remind my readers that he was also a seventeen year old archaeology dork who had never even met a girl his age before Alisha Diphda. And while it is true that he was a romantic, his true affections were rather more single-minded._

_In light of this popularization of our story, it seems to me that I can do no more harm to Sorey by offering the truth of the matter, and perhaps clear some of the confusion surrounding his character in the process. Note that I say the truth of the matter, and nothing more: the details are mine and Sorey’s alone to share. But I can confirm that most popular theory: Sorey was my partner, in all senses of the word. It was, perhaps, not as fraught or dramatic as the legends make it out to be, but that is the truth of it._

_For those who would like more insight into Shepherd Sorey’s life and journey, my accounts are widely available for purchase._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Harlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971364) by [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune)
  * [An Excerpt from: "In the Arms of the Shepherd"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973758) by [spirithorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse)
  * [Tea Time With Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048455) by [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune)




End file.
